Linda Heffer
Linda Heffer ist die Mutter der Hauptcharakterin Zoey Redbird Zitate Gezeichnet "Mom?" "Hm?" sie blickte nicht mal auf. Ich schluckte schwer. "Mama." so hatte ich sie genannt, bevor sie John geheiratet hatte. "Ich habe ein Problem." Vielleicht war es das unerwartete "Mama". Vielleicht rührte auch etwas in meiner Stimmer die verschütteten Mutterinstinkte an - jedenfalls hob sie den Blick sofort vom Buch, die Augen sanft und besorgt. "Was ist denn, Süße -''" begann sie. Der Rest der Worte gefrohr ihr auf den Lippen, als das Mal auf meiner Stirn erblickte. "''Oh Gott! Was hast du denn '''jetzt '''wieder gemacht?!" Ich fühlte einen Stich im Herzen. "Mom, ich hab überhaupt nichts gemacht. Das da ist '''mit '''mir passiert, nicht '''wegen' mir. Es ist nicht meine Schuld''" "Oh bitte, nein!", jammerte sie los, als hätte ich garnichts gesagt. "Was wird dein Vater dazu sagen?" Ich hätte am liebsten geschrien: Was zum teufel soll mein Vater schon dazu sagen, wir haben seit vierzehn Jahren nichts mehr von ihm gehört! Aber ich wusste, dass das die Sache nicht besser machen würde. Sie wurde nur sauer, wenn ich sie daran erinnerte, dass John nicht mein Vater war. Also wandte ich eine andere Taktik an, eine, die ich vor drei Jahren aufgegeben hatte. ... zum weiteren Gesprächsverlauf siehe: Zoey und Linda Geweckt Das ist das einzige Kapitel, dass aus Linda Heffers Sicht geschrieben wurde: Sosehr es ihr wiederstrecbte, es zuzugeben - all die Jahre hatte ihre Mutter recht gehabt "John heffer ist ein '''su-li':" Laut sagte sie das Cherokee-Wort für vor sich hin - so hatte ihre Mutter John an dem Abend gennant, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. "''Und außerdem ist er ein verlogener, betrügerischer Mistkerl - aber ein Mistkerl ohne einen Cent in der Tasche", fügte sie selbstzufrieden hinzu. "Nut gut, dass ich sofort all seine Konten geleert habe, nachdem ich ihn heute dabei erwischt habe, wie er die Gemeindesekräterin auf seinem Schreibtisch flachgelegt hat!" Ihrer Hände umklammerten das Lenkrad ihres Intrepd fester, und die schaltete das Ferlicht ein. In ihrem Geist spielte sie die schreckliche Szene noch einmal ab. Sie hatte sich gedacht, es wäre eine nette Überraschung, wenn sie ihm sein Lieblingsessen kochen und ins Büro bringen würde. John hatte in letzter Zeit so viel gearbeitet, so oft Überstunden gamacht. Und bei all dem Stress opferte er noch so viel von seiner Freizeit für seine ehrenamtliche Kirchentätigkeit... Linda presste die Lippen aufeinander. Na gut, jetzt wusste sie, was er wirklich '''getrieben hatte. Beziehungsweise '''mit wem. Eigentlich hätte sie es ahnen müssen. Die Anzeichen waren da gewesen - er hatte aufgehört, Interesse an ihr zu zeigen, er war kaum mehr zu Hause gewesen. Und er hatte fünf Kilo abgenommen und sich sogar die Zähne bleichen lassen! Er würde versuchen, sie zur Rückkehr zu überreden. Das wusste sie ganau. Er hatte sogar versucht, sie aufzuhalten, als sie aus seinem Büro gefohen war, aber mit heruntergelassenen Hosen war es nicht so leicht, jemanden zu verfolgen. "Das Schlimmste ist, dass er mich nicht zurückhaben will, weil er mich liebt. Sondern nur, damit nicht herauskommt, was für ein Lump er ist." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und blinzelte heftig, um nicht zu weinen. "Nein", gestand sie sich laut ein. "Das Schlimmste ist, dass er mich nie geliebt hat. Er hat mich nut gebraucht, weil er sich als perfekter Familienvater präsentieren wollte. Unsere Familie war nie auch nur annähren perfekt - oder glücklich." Meine Mutter hatte recht. Und Zoey hatte auch recht. Beim Gedanken an Zoey traten ihr nun doch die Tränen in die Augen und stömten ihr über die Wangen. Linda vermisste Zoey. Von ihren drei Kindern hatte sie sich Zoey immer am nächsten gefühlt. Durch Tränen lächelnd erinnerte sie sich, wie Zoey und sie sich am Wochenende manchmal mit Unmengen von Knabberzeug vor den Fernehr zurückgezogen und sich alle Herr-der-Ringe- oder Harry-Potter-Filme hintereinander angschaut hatten, oder manchmal sogar Star Wars. Wie lange war es schon herm dass sie so einen Film-marathon zuletz veranstaltet hatten? Jahre. Würde es je wieder dazu kommen? Linda verschluckte sich an einem kleinen Schluchzer. Jetzt, wo Zoey am House of Night war? Würde Zoey sie überhapt sehen wollen? Wenn John ihr Verhältniss zu Zoey unwiederruflich zurstört hatte, würde sie sich das niemals vergeben. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Linda mitten in der Nacht ins Auto gestiegen war und sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Mutter gemacht hatte. Sie wollte mit ihr über Zoey reden - darüber, wie sie sich die Beziehung zu ihrer Tochter kitten könnte. Ein anderer Grund war, dass sie hoffte, ihre Mutter werde sie unterstützen. Sie brauchte Hilfe, um stadthaft zu bleiben und sich nicht von Jihn zu einer Versöhnung überreden zu lassen. Aber vor allem anderen wollte Linda einfach ihre Mutter sehen. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass sie eine erwachsene Frau mit eigenen Kindern war. Sie brachte trotzdem das Gefühlt, von ihrer Mutter im Arm gehalten zu werden, ihre Stimme zu hören, die sie tröstete und ihr sagte, dass alles gut werden würde - dass sie richtig gehandelt hatte. Linda war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie fast die Abzweigung zum Haus ihrer Mutter verpasste. Sie machte eine Vollbremsung und schaffte es gerade noch um die Kurve. In langsamen Tempo fuhr sie weiter, um auf dem Schotterweg, der zwischen den Lavelndelfeldern auf das Haus zuführte, nicht ins Schleudern geraten. Es war über ein Jahr her, seit sie zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war, aber das Haus schien unverändert. Linda war dankbar dafür. Es vermittelte ihr ein Gefühlt von Sicherheit und Normalität. Das Licht auf der Veranda und eine Lampe im Hausinnern brannten. Linda lächelte, während sie parkte und ausstieg. Warscheinlich die mit Meerjungfrauen verzierte Messing-Stehlampe aus den 1920er Jahren, bei deren Licht ihre Mutter spätabends immer las - nur dass es für Sylvia Redbird nicht spätabend war. Vier Uhr nachts war nach ihrem Rhythmus früh am Morgen, genau die richtige Zeit zum Aufstehen. Linda wollte schon an die scheibe des kleinen Fensterchens in der Tür klopfen und sie öffnen, da sah sie das lavendelduftende Stück Papier, das mit Klebeband daran geheftet war. : Linda, Liebling, ich ahnte, dass du kommen könntest, aber weil ich nicht wusste,wann genau du eintreffen wirst, bin ich mit ein paar Lavendelsäckchen und Seifen und anderen Kleinzeugt zum Powwow nach Tahlequah gefahren. Ich komme morgen zurück. Bitte mach es dir bequem wie immer. Ich hoffe, du bist da, wenn ich wiederkomme. Ich liebe dich. Linda seufzte. Während ie eintrat, versuchte sie über ihren Ärger und ihre Enttäuschung hinwegzukommen. "Sie kann ja nichts dafür. Wenn ich nicht aufgehört hätte, sie zu besuchen, wäre sie sicher daheimgeblieben." Die sonderbare Gabe ihrer Mutter, Besuch vorauszuahnen, war nichts Neues für se. "Aber ihr Radar scheint noch zu funktionieren." Einen Augenblick lang blieb sie unschlüssig mitte im Wohnzimmer stehen. Sollte sie nicht doch zurück nach Broken Arrow fahren? Vielleicht würde John sie fürs Esrte in Ruhe lassen - oder wenigstens lange genug, bis sie ich einen Anwalt genommen hatte und ihm die Papiere vor die Nase halten konnte. Aber es gab keinen zwingenden Grund, zurückzufahren, denn sie hatte ihre Regel, unter der Woche keine Übernachtungen außer Haus zuzulassen, gebrochen, und die Kinder schliefen bei Freunden. Wieder seufzte Linda, und diesmal ließ sie mit der Atemluft die Düfte des Hauses in sich einströmen: Lavendel, Vanille und Salbei - echte Düfte von echten Pflanzen und handgegossenen Sojakerzen, ganz anders als die elektrischen Lufterfrischerm auf denen John bestan, weil er nicht leiden konnte. Und das nrachte die Entscheindung. Linda marschierte in die Küche ihrer Mutter, geradewegs zu dem kleinen, aber gut sortierten Weinregal, und zog einen leckeren Roten heraus. Sie beschloss, sich mit der Flasche und einem der Liebesromane ihrer Mutter hinzusetzen und sichh, wenn die Flasche leer war, zum Schlafe nach oben ins Gästezimmer zu schleppen - und hede einzelnde Sekunde zu genießen. Morgen würde ihre Mutter ihr einen Kräutertee gegen den Karter kochen und ihr helfen, ihr Leben wieder in die richtige Spur zu lenken - ene Spur, die sie weit weg von John Heffer, aber wieder in die Nähe ihrer Tochter Zoey führen würde. Sie schenkte sich ein Glas ein und nahm einen langen, genüsslichen Zug. "Heffer, was für ein dämlicher Name. Das ist eines der ersten Dinge, die sich loswerden muss!" Sie sah das Bücherregal ihrer utter durch und fragte sich, worauf sie am meisten Lust hatte - Kresley Cole, Gena Showalter oder das neuste Buch von Jennifer Crusie, Vielleicht diesmal?. Es war dieser wunderbare Titel, der den Ausschlag gab - vielleicht würde die diesmal das Richtige tun. Linda hatte sich gerade im Lesesessel ihrer Mutter niedergelassen, als jemand dreimal an die Tür klopfte, Ihrer Meinung nah war es viel zu spät für Besuch, aber im Haus ihrer Mutter konnte man nie wissen, daher ging Linda zur Tür und öffnete. Draußen stadt eine Vampyren. Sie war atemberaubend schön, erschein Linda irgendwo vertraut - und trug keinen Fetze Kleidung am Leib. - S. 391 bis S. 397 ---- Lindas Tod: : : Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Band 1. Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Band 1. Charaktere Kategorie:Band 8. Charaktere Kategorie:Zoeys Familie